Bloody Lotus
by Danika Kiandra
Summary: Hey, kalian tahu jika teratai 'lahir' dan 'tumbuh' di lingkungan yang kotor? Jadi paham kan mengapa kecantikannya begitu istimewa? /MainPair : Kyuhyun Sungmin/Update part 2/
1. You Were Here (Prolog)

"**Bloody Lotus"**

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Rate M**

**Crime/Romance**

**Desclimer : All 'Super Junior' cast belong to them self**

**Untuk karakter lain, murni fiksi dari author**

**Warning : Yaoi, out of chara, typo(s)**

**-enjoy!-**

* * *

**1. You were here (Prolog)**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bergerak! Semuanya diam di tempat dan letakan lengan kalian di atas kepala! Hey kau! Dengar tidak?! Angkat tanganmu!"

Suasana di dalam sebuah jalan gelap pinggir kota Busan yang lengang kini mendadak terusik dengan teriakan-terikan menggelegar. Beberapa orang berseragam (dan tidak) tiba-tiba berhamburan dari berbagai sudut gang dan mengacungkan senjata mereka. Titik jalanan yang berawal sehitam langit malam pun seketika jadi terang dengan sorot-sorot lampu mobil patroli yang entah darimana datangnya. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, tak ada yang sanggup mencium petunjuk walaupun hanya berselang sepersekian detik sebelum penggerebekan terjadi.

Puluhan pemuda yang tengah menikmati malam dengan aroma minuman keras dan seks di sekitar mereka saat ini tak dapat berkutik. Laki-laki, wanita, ataupun yang saat ini tak jelas apa _gender_-nya pun hanya bisa tertunduk dengan kedua lengan yang berada di atas kepala.

'_Jayu',_ atau orang-orang sering menyebutnya sebagai 'gang kebebasan', adalah sebuah daerah distrik kecil pada kawasan bekas pabrik penggilingan yang sudah bertahun-tahun gulung tikar. Merupakan surga bagi remaja pinggir kota yang haus akan kasih sayang. Tempat dimana semua barang-barang haram menjadi sebuah properti penting bagi sebuah proses aktualisasi diri arah negatif anak-anak muda tersalurkan dengan 'baik'.

Binar-binar kepolosan yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuan bangsa tercemar di tempat ini. Tawa riang dan senyum-senyum sebagai perhiasan rumah tangga dan orang tua mereka pun terbuang sia-sia di sini. Tak ada yang peduli... bahkan semua pikiran waras akan berusaha menjauh dari kegelapan kawasan tersebut.

Sekitar dua puluh perwira polisi langsung bergerak cepat. Mengikat tangan-tangan hingga merasakan dinginnya logam karat borgol yang dipasang tanpa ampun. Beberapa gadis hanya bisa menangis minta dilepaskan, bahkan ada yang berteriak dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata tak pantas.

Namun wajah-wajah keras dengan senjata di tangan mereka seakan buta dan tuli. Hari ini tak ada pengecualian. 'Pembersihan' dilakukan tanpa memandang jenis kelamin, umur, apalagi pengaruh ekspresi memelas. Semua yang ada di sana ditangkap, entah memang sedang 'berpesta' atau tak sengaja melintas.

Tak sengaja melintas?

Ya... seperti pemuda tinggi dengan rambut semanis karamel ini. Hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya turut bercampur dengan puluhan pemuda pemudi dalam sebuah truk besar berlapis baja. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang juga diborgol. Kedua pundaknya masih sangat nyeri karena seorang petugas yang meringkusnya tadi sudah memelintir bagian itu seakan dirinya adalah kriminal yang akan lari dengan penanganan 'lembut'.

Rasa sesal hinggap begitu saja. Niat untuk menghemat tenaga dengan memotong jalan tak biasa, ternyata justru berakhir dengan kejadian tak menyenangkan. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Wajahnya begitu lelah, bahkan terlalu lelah walau hanya untuk sekedar merutuki diri sendiri.

* * *

**Di kantor polisi...**

"Jadi kau benar-benar hanya lewat?"

Pemuda kurus tersebut mengangguk. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup karena begitu mengantuk. 'Kapan orang itu akan datang?' rutuknya tanpa suara.

"Kau bukan orang baru _kan_ di kota ini?"

Kini kepala itu menggeleng.

"Tak ada yang tidak mengetahui daerah itu kecuali dia imigran yang baru satu minggu tinggal di Busan."

Keras kepala adalah sifat dasar yang harus selalu dimiliki setiap petugas kepolisian. Dan pemuda itu tahu benar. Karena orang yang saat ini sedang ditunggunya adalah salah satu dari beberapa manusia dengan perangai seperti itu.

Kakak laki-lakinya juga seorang polisi. Dan kini petugas yang tengah menginterogasinya tak akan percaya jika _hyung-_nya tidak juga menampakkan wajah di sini.

"Aku sangat mengenal Cho Siwon. Jadi kuharap kau tidak berbohong bahwa dia adalah kakakmu." Pria di hadapannya berujar kaku. Tapi sayang, raut itu hanya dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai wajah sok tahu.

Ah, ya. Pemuda sial yang kita bicarakan sedari tadi tentu punya identitas untuk dipanggil. Dan namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di universitas swasta Busan yang biasa saja. Memiliki kehidupan yang biasa saja, bahkan otak yang bisa dikatakan 'biasa' saja.

Oh, nanti kalian juga akan tahu seberapa 'biasa' dirinya.

"Pak!" Seorang petugas (lagi) mendekati mereka berdua, memberi hormat kaku dengan sikap loyalitas tak diragukan sebelum akhirnya terlihat menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. "Anak ini bersih. Tes urin tak memperlihatkan adanya konsumsi obat-obat terlarang. Catatan kriminalnya pun kosong." Seru petugas itu padat, tegas, dan... keras. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menutup telinganya tadi jika saja tak ingat bahwa sikap itu sangat tidak sopan. Terlebih di kantor polisi.

Tiba-tiba saja...

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tempatmu 'bermain' sudah mengalami kemajuan." Suara berat dan wibawa begitu jelas berpadu dengan kelembutan yang khas.

Sosok tinggi dan atletis. Juga... tampan. Tak disangka membuat seorang polisi yang tadi menangani Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat. Dan sosok tangguh itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Siwon kembali berucap—tetap berwibawa, "...apa yang sudah dilakukan adikku di tempat itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Mencoba mengingat pangkat apa yang kini diduduki Siwon hingga kedua orang petugas yang bersamanya sedari tadi langsung menunjukkan hormat pada kakanya itu.

Lama sekali... berpikir keras dalam diam... kemudian hanya berakhir pada ingatan tanda _strip _tiga di bagian pundak seragam yang biasa dipakai Siwon. 'Komisaris polisi?' gumamnya dalam hati. Namun langsung menyerah karena ingatannya sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Yang jelas, kakaknya ini memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan kedua polisi tersebut. Tentu saja, Siwon bahkan sudah tak bekerja di kantor ini. Kakaknya sudah dipindahtugaskan ke pusat kota.

"Jadi benar Cho Kyuhyun adikmu?" Seseorang lagi muncul. Berperawakan pendek dan terlihat berada dalam kisaran umur empat puluhan.

Hal serupa dua polisi muda tadi ditiru Siwon kepada sosok yang baru saja hadir. Pemuda itu memberi hormat dengan tegas. "Sen-nim..."

"Hm..." Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Tak perlu sungkan, Siwon-ah. Kau bukan lagi bawahanku." Kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Tenang saja, adikmu sepertinya hanya berada pada waktu dan tempat yang salah tadi." Wajah lelah itu lalu berpaling pada Kyuhyun, "Aku minta maaf, anak muda. Kau pasti terkejut. Lain kali berhati-hatilah dimanapun kau berada. Kriminal itu sama sekali tak pandang bulu." ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak orang yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kyuhyun ingin melayangkan protes sebenarnya, namun tatapan Siwon membuatnya kini justru mengambil sikap menunduk hormat pada polisi tadi. "Terimakasih. Sekarang, apa saya sudah bisa pulang?" Pemuda itu bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Kau bersih. Pulanglah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung menyandang tasnya. Ia sudah sangat ingin merasakan kasur empuk di atas tempat tidur. "_Hyung, _ayo kita pulang!" serunya riang.

Siwon menatap tak suka. Ia tak enak jika harus langsung meninggalkan kantor polisi. Terlebih saat ini dirinya sedang tidak bertugas, terlihat pada pakaiannya yang begitu kasual. Siwon hanya seperti pemuda yang baru saja pulang mengunjungi kekasihnya—kencan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah." Pria itu menyadari aura sungkan pada Siwon. "Kita bisa berbincang sambil minum teh lain kali. Adikmu pasti sudah sangat lelah."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mengiyakan. Membuat Siwon memutar bola mata jengah.

"Baiklah. Kami permisi _saen-nim_." Alih-alih melakukan gerak penghormatan khas seorang perwira, ia justru membungkuk menandakan bahwa hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas rekan seprofesi. Mungkin lebih dekat.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun juga ikut membungkuk.

Jumlah langkah Kyuhyun belum habis jika harus menghitung seluruh jari-jari tangannya, tapi ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara orang membentak.

"Brengsek! Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lembut, hah?! Tanganku sakit!"

"DIAM! Dasar anak tak berguna! Mau berapa kali lagi kau keluar masuk tempat ini? Kami sudah bosan berulang kali menangkapmu." Kyuhyun melihat seorang petugas tanpa seragam tengah mencengkeram seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat memberontak. Pakaiannya sungguh sudah tak bisa dikatakan 'baik-baik saja'. Celana _jeans_ yang robek di bagian kedua lutut, ada setitik darah di sana. Kyuhyun tahu ada luka di dalam sana. Sepatu lusuh dan terkoyak di beberapa bagian serta jaket kulit coklatnya pun tak terlihat lebih baik.

Tapi bukan pakaian yang membuat Kyuhyun tak percaya bahwa pemuda itu tidak baik. Lebih pada rupa sosok tersebut. Ia tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana wajah manis dengan kulit yang berkilau seperti itu bisa cocok dengan pakaian seperti preman pasar? Ya. Kyuhyun belum gila. Anak laki-laki yang terus saja mengumpat itu memang sangat... manis.

'Dia laki-laki atau perempuan, sih?' Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati.

"Hey, Pak Tua! Aku lapar. Apa kantor polisi ini tidak menyediakan makanan untuk kami?! Bukankah itu sama dengan membunuh kami perlahan?!" Berteriak dengan sangat tidak sopan. Anak laki-laki itu duduk bersandar sambil sesekali menendang meja petugas yang sedang memeriksanya.

"Yah, Lee Sungmin! Diamlah! Kau ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi?!" Petugas akhirnya berteriak untuk mengimbangi sikap buruan mereka yang sangat liar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan seorang polisi yang hendak melewatinya, "_Ahjussi,_ siapa anak laki-laki itu?" Ia sama sekali tak menyaring rasa ingin tahu. Langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"Lee Sungmin maksudmu?" Tak disangka si polisi menanggapi. "Ck, kau lebih baik tak berteman dengan anak itu. Sangat nakal, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya dia keluar masuk tempat ini. Kami saja sudah bosan."

"Memang apa yang dia lakukan?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Banyak. Mencuri, mabuk, membuat keributan di tempat umum. Haahh~ itu yang tercatat. Kurasa dia melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Hanya masalah waktu saja untuk kami bisa menambah daftarnya. Kau lihat saja, dia bahkan kini tertangkap di _Jayu._"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "Dia termasuk orang yang ditangkap pada operasi pembersihan hari ini?" nadanya tak percaya.

"Memangnya kalian saling kenal di _Jayu_? Kau juga terjaring bersamanya, bukan?"

"_Ahjussi!_ Harus berapa kali kukatakan. Aku hanya lewat." Kyuhyun melayangkan protesnya, namun hanya dibalas dengan gerakan mengangkat bahu tak peduli dari polisi tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Begitu lekat, hingga tak sadar bahwa sang pemilik mata rubah di sana balik menatap tajam.

Deg, deg, deg!

'Mutiara hitam di sana memerangkap, menuntut, dan membuatku jatuh. Aneh. Detak jantungku ini bahkan lebih cepat daripada saat merasa bahagia karena berhasil mengerjakan delapan puluh soal 'algoritma program' hanya dalam dua jam. Mata lelahnya seolah menyapaku lebih hangat, bibir yang indah... Ya Tuhan, benda itu seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.' Kyuhyun sejenak menikmati.

'Dan detik ini, aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan menunggu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sudah kujanjikan? Tapi... aku sama sekali tak ragu.'

**Kau bahkan bisa menemukan lembaran putih di antara halaman-halaman rusak sebuah buku. Mutiara indah memang tak akan terlihat di antara kubangan lumpur hitam, kawan. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Teratai 'lahir' di lingkungan yang kotor. Hey, bukankah dengan begitu 'kecantikannya' akan tampak semakin istimewa?**

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang!"

'Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya...'

.

.

* * *

**-Prolog-**

* * *

Halo ^_^ Danika datang lagi.

Kali ini dipastikan plotnya jelas... terus saya taruh di rate M kerena mungkin akan ada adegan kekerasannya atau adegan... hmm...

Hehe... ada yg berminat untuk dilanjutkan gak?

Sebelumnya Terimakasih karena sudah mampir...

*mudah-mudahan ff ini gak dicuekin*

(~/\~) /berdoa/

Ps: saya menyingkat 'songsaengnim' jadi 'saen-nim' (hanya supaya enak menyebutnya kok)


	2. Lotus's Suffer (The Crime)

"**Bloody Lotus"**

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Rate M**

**Crime/Romance**

**Desclimer : All 'Super Junior' cast belong to them self**

**Untuk karakter lain, murni fiksi dari author**

**Warning : Yaoi, out of chara, typo(s)**

**-enjoy!-**

* * *

**2. Lotus's Suffer (The Crime)**

Busan bukan kota mati pada malam hari. Gedung-gedung bertingkat di pusat kota masih saja menyajikan buai kehidupan malam dengan kerlip lampu-lampu eksotis. Jalan-jalan besar masih senantiasa dinikmati setiap kendaraan roda empat. Pusat-pusat perbelanjaan pun tidak lengang walau hanya beberapa pengunjung yang masih tersisa.

Hampir dini hari. Kyuhyun duduk diam di samping pengemudi sebuah mobil patroli. Hari ini adalah masa dimana tubuhnya bekerja lebih keras dari hari-hari biasa. Penggeledahan petugas kepolisian di tempat laknat itu tak ayal membuat seluruh aliran darahnya berdesir sangat cepat. 'Pengalaman yang hebat', pikirnya gusar.

"_Hyung.._" panggilnya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berkonsentrasi pada jalan di hadapan mereka. "Kira-kira... anak-anak yang tertangkap tadi akan dibawa kemana?"

Siwon—pengemudi tadi—menoleh singkat kemudian menautkan alisnya. "Mereka? Hmm... hanya dibina sebentar, lalu tentu saja akan segera dipulangkan kepada orang tua masing-masing." Lengan kanannya yang kokoh menggoyangkan _perseneling_ dengan satu hentakan untuk membuat mobil berjalan sedikit tenang.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu mereka akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Pertanyaan kedua semakin membuat kening sang kakak berkerut. "Ya. Atau juga tidak." Keraguan menyelimuti pernyataan Siwon. "Memang ada apa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Hah?" Pemuda kurus tadi kelu. Pasalnya ia pun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. "Eung... tidak ada... hanya ingin tahu." ujarnya sambil kembali menatap jalam.

Suasana lagi-lagi hening. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Walaupun mencoba menjaga jarak, bayangan anak laki-laki yang tadi menatapnya tajam di kantor polisi masih saja hadir, bahkan (mungkin) seperti sengaja berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Masih tak percaya bahwa wajah semanis itu memiliki cap 'pembuat onar' di keningnya.

'Lee Sungmin... Lee Sungmin... Lee Sungmin...'

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon semakin heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia pikir adiknya hanya kelelahan sehingga menjadi agak pendiam. Namun aura keresahan dan tingkahnya tadi—mengacak-acak rambut—tentu saja semakin membuat Siwon bingung.

"Ada serangga berputar-putar di kepalaku, _hyung._ Tidak mau pergi dari tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Siwon ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan, "Tidak semua akan baik-baik saja. Beberapa dari mereka pasti sudah memiliki catatan 'nakal' yang menggunung. Biasanya mereka harus menginap beberapa hari di dalam sel."

Seketika rasa kantuk hilang, Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Maksudku mereka akan ditahan sampai orang tua atau kerabat yang bertanggung jawab atas diri mereka datang dan menjamin anak-anaknya tak akan mengulangi tindakan-tindakan tak bermoral lagi. Seperti yang aku lakukan padamu hari ini." Siwon terkekeh saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau ingin kutendang, _hyung_? Tidak dengar perkataan paman tadi? Aku 'bersih'. Hanya. Sedang. Sial." Kyuhyun merengut. Ia menekankan kalimatnya pada setiap kata yang diucapkan. Kentara sekali pemuda itu sangat kesal.

Siwon jadi tertawa lepas mendengar protes adiknya. "Sama saja... aku menjaminmu dengan sebuah tanggung jawab besar agar kau tidak lagi 'sial', bodoh." Dan masih tertawa.

Kelelahan kembali menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saat kakaknya sedang mengolok. 'Biar saja, setiap hari pun memang seperti ini.' Pemuda itu membatin. "Ah, bagaimana jika mereka tak punya siapapun untuk menjadi penjamin? Apa akan terus berada di dalam penjara?"

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan kriminal? Hhhh~ kadang hal itu memang terjadi. Kami terpaksa harus mengirim mereka ke pusat rehabilitas. Itu saja harus dengan prosedur rumit karena anak-anak tersebut harus diperiksa secara teliti." Siwon kini menjelaskan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa saja memang yang harus diperiksa?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran.

"Banyak sekali. Secara garis besar termasuk latar belakang identitas, keadaan fisik dan psikis, serta catatan perilaku jika mereka pernah tinggal di berbagai tempat. Itu membutuhkan waktu dan anggaran yang besar. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini, terkadang karena kendala tersebut kami memutuskan untuk melepasnya begitu saja dengan pertimbangan klise usia yang memang sudah bukan di bawah umur. Kebanyakan yang seumuranmu tidak lagi ditangani. Seperti hanya buang waktu."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Itu kan tugas kalian sebagai petugas kepolisian?" Kyuhyun tak terima dengan kenyataan yang Siwon uraikan.

"Aku juga tak pernah suka cara itu, Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon menghela napas, sambil masih tetap memperhatikan jalan. "Mungkin kau akan menemukan kecocokan atas ketidaksetujuanku dengan mengingat berapa kali aku bertanya perihal lowongan pekerjaan paruh waktu padamu." Pria tersebut melirik adiknya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya memcoba berpikir—mengingat. "Ah!" serunya keras. Siwon hampir saja menginjak rem karena terkejut. "Jadi kau mencarikan mereka pekerjaan, _hyung_?"

Tebakannya tepat. Siwon mengangguk.

"Waaaahh... sekarang aku paham kenapa mereka mempromosikanmu lebih cepat dari yang lain. Kau. HEBAT." Ibu jarinya terulur mantap di depan wajah Siwon, yang dibalas dengan sikap protes karena perbuatan tersebut menghalangi pandangan kakaknya.

"Hm... walaupun sebenarnya tak ada hubungan, tapi aku setuju bahwa posisiku saat ini adalah berkat 'mereka'. Kau tahu, Kyu? Jaringan komunikasi para kriminal itu lebih menakjubkan, sangat rumit jika dibandingkan dengan tekhnologi apapun. Sebagai imbalan atas kebaikanku, mereka biasanya menjadi sumber informasi paling akurat untuk sebagian besar pekerjaan di kantor." Siwon menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan perubahan kakaknya tersebut, ia bergidik 'ngeri' dengan metode kerja saudaranya ini.

"Aku lelah... kau mengemudi sangat lambat. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai rumah." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengakhiri semua pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba saja membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tak tahu—bahkan tidak ingin tahu. Di dalam lubuk hati, pemuda itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga kakaknya diberi umur panjang untuk bisa terus bersamanya. Meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberikan banyak nyawa pada seorang Cho Siwon adalah hal konyol yang terus ia panjatkan sebelum dirinya terbuai dalam kerajaan mimpi malam hari.

**oOo**

Ini sudah berselang tiga hari, namun sepertinya tak ada yang sudi walau hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan sisa-sisa 'kegembiraan' pemuda-pemuda waktu itu sebelum akhirnya terjaring dalam sebuah operasi pembersihan.

Kyuhyuh menapakkan lagi kedua kaki panjangnya di _Jayu._ Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, dirinya tiba-tiba saja ingin melihat lebih jelas tempat yang menjadi 'surga' para penganut paham 'kebebasan tanpa batas'.

Wajahnya terlihat risih. Ini masih siang hari, dan tempat itu benar-benar bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Sisa-sisa botol dan kaleng minuman keras, puntung rokok yang sudah koyak, alat-alat kontrasepsi hingga pakain dalam pria-wanita berceceran di atas jalan aspal. 'Benar-benar tempat terkutuk.' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Bagaimana bisa mereka bersenang-senang di tempat kumuh ini?'

Sret! "Akh!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, sayup-sayup ia mendengar seperti suara orang tercekat. Atau... kesakitan mungkin. Tubuh tinggi itu refleks bersembunyi di balik tiang bangunan tua yang agak lebar. Dalam pikirannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang melihatnya berada di tempat ini seorang diri. Terkadang 'prasangka' orang lebih buruk dari kenyataan yang tersembunyi.

Sret.. tap.. sret... tap...

Suara langkah yang diseret. Kyuhyun sangat yakin. Detik itu juga jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Walaupun takut, namun ia memberanikan diri mengintip siapa yang datang.

Dan seketika itu pula, kedua iris matanya membesar.

"Aaakh!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyian. Langkah cepat—berlari lebih tepatnya—langsung membawa pemuda itu mendekat sosok yang terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Orang itu kesakitan. Wajahnya berkeringat. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terkejut. Itu reaksi pertama. Selanjutnya sosok yang meringis kesakitan tadi langsung beringsut menjauh. "Siapa kau?!" Terdengar membentak ketimbang bertanya.

"Aku? Euh... bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang lewat." Kyuhyun juga kaget mendapati orang lain berseru keras padanya.

Sosok itu bangun dan berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa kata-kata. Walau tak seburuk raut kesakitannya yang tadi, Kyuhyun yakin orang itu hanya mencoba menyembunyikan rasanya. Wajah itu terlihat lebih waspada saat ini.

"Hey! Hey! Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun mengejar. Tepat waktu saat tubuh itu kembali hilang keseimbangan. Dengan cekatan lengan kurusnya menangkap tubuh yang lebih pendek tersebut agar tak membentur aspal keras.

Tunggu! Wajah ini... Kyuhyun mengenalinya.

"Kau... Lee Sungmin!" Ia berseru, antara gembira dan terkejut. "Iya benar. Kau anak laki-laki yang di kantor polisi itu, kan? Benar! Lee Sungmin."

"Aaakkhh!" Kyuhyun seketika berhenti bicara dan langsung panik. Pasalnya orang dalam dekapannya kini kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"K-Kenapa? Kau kenapa?" Semakin panik. Jemarinya dengan cepat menyingkirkan lengan putih yang agak berisi itu kemudian menyibak kaus hitam pemuda tadi hingga menampakkan perutnya. "Tidak ada luka." Kyuhyun bergumam setelah melihat permukaan kulit itu bersih tanpa cela.

Pemuda yang dikenalinya sebagai Lee Sungmin itu kini semakin menyedihkan, setelah napasnya yang hanya tinggal satu-satu dan terdengar berat di telinga Kyuhyun, kini mata itu terpejam damai.

Ya Tuhan! Anak ini pingsan!

Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tubuh lelaki tersebut di punggungnya. Dengan kekuatan yang dipaksakan, ia berlari menuju jalan besar. Tuhan benar-benar menyertainya, saat keluar dari gang sempit itu matanya menangkap sebuah taksi yang hampir melintas. Segera saja lengannya terulur memberhentikan kendaraan itu.

"_Ahjussi._ Rumah sakit. Cepat!"

**...**

**Rumah sakit...**

"Tidak ada keluarga yang bisa kau hubungi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan seorang perawat yang baru keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Usus buntu. Dia harus dioperasi." Perawat wanita itu tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia langsung saja memberitahukan keadaan pasien yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Tapi aku juga baru mengenalnya, suster. Tak bisakah kalian mengoperasinya saja? Bukankah keadaannya sudah sangat darurat?" Kyuhyun memberondong khas seorang mahasiswa yang biasanya bernegosiasi tentang 'apakah-kami-bisa-memakai-laboratorium-lebih-dulu? Ini-darurat!'

"Lalu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan biayanya? Selain itu, walaupun hanya operasi kecil, tetap akan ada resiko." Si perawat berujar (sedikit) kesal. Memang tidak satu-dua kasus yang melibatkan seorang pasien tak dikenal terjadi. Tapi percayalah, hal ini juga sangat mengganggu kinerja rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. "Tunggu sebentar." Kemudian ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Seteleh menyentuh beberapa tombol, ia mendekatkan benda tersebut di telinganya. "_Hyung!_" serunya. Kuharap siapapun orang yang ia hubungi tidak langsung tuli karena diteriaki.

"_Ada apa? Jangan berteriak, Kyuhyun!"_ Suara berat Siwon akhirnya terdengar. Rupanya Kyuhyun menghubungi sang kakak.

"Boleh aku minta tolong. Euh... tidak bukan itu... boleh aku minta... maksudku... meminjam... menggunakan kartu kreditmu?" Kyuhyun begitu tergesa hingga kesulitan mengatur kalimatnya.

"_Kartu kredit? Untuk apa? Yah! Kau tidak sedang terlibat masalah dengan berandalan di jalan, kan?!"_ Seketika nada suara Siwon terdengar cemas.

"Tidak, _hyung,_ Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja... temanku harus segera dioperasi. Aku... aku tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya saat ini." _Well,_ setidaknya Kyuhyun hanya berbohong di bagian kata 'teman'.

Tak ada sahutan... di seberang telepon mendadak hening.

"_Hyung!_ Orang itu hampir mati!" Oke. Kyuhyun kini terdengar berlebihan mungkin. Mengingat siapapun yang ada di ruang ICU itu bukanlah siapa-siapa selain orang asing.

Orang asing yang sangat ingin ia temui lagi. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengabulkan permohonan itu. Walau dengan kejadian yang tak menyenangkan.

"_Baik. Baik. Jangan berteriak. Telingaku sakit. Memang temanmu itu sakit apa sih?"_

"Usus buntu. Jadi bagaimana?" Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak sabar dengan perbincangan panjang ini.

"_Haaahh~ kupikir apa. Ya sudah, ambil saja. Kau pegang kartunya kan? Aku akan memotong uang sakumu untuk membayar tagihannya."_

Bip! Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan tiba-tiba. Tidak peduli kalau pasti Siwon akan kembali menyeramahinya tentang etika bertelepon di rumah nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Lee Sungmin. Demi Tuhan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa begitu khawatir dengan pemuda itu. "Berikan semua surat-suratnya, aku yang akan menjamin orang itu." ujarnya final pada perawat di hadapannya.

**oOo**

Baik. Untuk tahap ini Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Mungkin alasan 'panik' mampu menutupi rasa malu terhadap orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti itu berhasil pada diri sendiri.

Operasi? Bagaimana bisa ia langsung percaya pada perempuan itu?

"_Temanmu tidak perlu melakukan operasi. Kami akan memberikannya terapi antibiotik saja. Itu lebih aman mengingat kau sama sekali bukan keluarga ataupun kerabat dekat."_

Perkataan dokter yang—akhirnya setelah beberapa jam—baru menangani Sungmin membuatnya ingin sekali mengomel pada perawat yang saat itu ditemuinya di ruang gawat darurat. Setelah dokter pergi, kini ia sibuk mencari tahu di internet tentang perkembangan pengobatan 'usus buntu'. Dan ia bersumpah ingin sekali lenyap dari muka bumi setelah menemukan banyak artikel yang menyuguhkan informasi pengobatan infeksi pada organ tubuh tersebut tanpa jalan pembedahan.

"_Pabo!_" sungutnya pelan. Ia kini berada di bangsal tempat Sungmin dirawat. Walaupun yakin pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu tidak—belum—akan bangun jika ia berteriak sekalipun, namun ceritanya bisa lain untuk pasien yang ada di dalam satu ruangan di sana.

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan diri. 'Bukankah ini bagus? Biayanya jadi lebih murah, dan Siwon tak akan terlalu banyak memotong uang sakunya untuk mengganti jumlah tagihan.' Pemuda itu harusnya bersyukur.

Ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo..." sapanya.

"_Kau masih di rumah sakit?" _lagi-lagi suara Siwon—kakaknya.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun refleks mengangguk. Hal sia-sia mengingat orang di telepon tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"_Apa keadaannya begitu buruk? Haruskah aku kesana?"_

Matanya yang tadi terlihat lelah langsung membelalak setelah mendengar tawaran kakaknya. Siwon ke sini? Jangan bercanda. Dia pasti mengenali Lee Sungmin. Dan ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pria itu saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya 'berteman' dengan berandalan.

Oh, setidaknya setelah apa yang dilakukannya hari ini, Kyuhyun bisa memaksa Sungmin untuk menjadi temannya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Kawanku baik. Dia ditangani dengan benar di sini." Kyuhyun menolak tanpa sepenuhnya bohong.

"_Benar? Kalau begitu syukurlah. Kau pulang, kan?"_

Wajahnya refleks menoleh pada pemuda yang masih tidur dengan tenang di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia memang sudah menyelesaikan seluruh biaya administrasi pengobatannya. Tapi apa Kyuhyun tega meninggalkan orang ini begitu saja? Yah, setidaknya biarkan Sungmin mengenal orang yang sudah membantunya.

"Eung~ aku tidak tahu, _hyung._ Tidak ada orang di sini. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya sampai sadar. Tidak sopan, kan kalau pergi begitu saja?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan jawabannya sendiri. Setidaknya 'sopan santun' adalah hal yang sangat penting dan selalu Siwon ajarkan padanya.

Seseorang di sana menghela napas, _"Baiklah. Kuharap temanmu segera bangun. Kau harus kuliah besok. Aku tak menerima alasan selain 'sakit' untuk memperbolehkanmu bolos. Ingat itu."_

"Aku mengerti." sahutnya pendek. Ia tak akan pernah lupa dengan aturan kakanya yang terhormat itu.

Pembicaraan terputus. Kali ini Kyuhyun menunggu sampai Siwon sendiri yang menutup teleponnya. Ingat? Sopan. Santun.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu 'menunggu'?

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin dengan lekat. Bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri bagaimana bisa ia merindukan sosok tersebut walau hanya baru pertama kali melihat. Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat dengan otaknya yang pas-pas-an. Bagaimana suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tak sopan pada para petugas polisi, penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan terlihat sangat berandalan. Semuanya tidak ia dapati pada sosok dengan selang infus di lengan tersebut. Kecuali... wajahnya. Hm... Kyuhyun yakin tak ada yang berubah. 'Bagian' itu tetap saja manis. Pasti menyenangkan kalau punya adik setampan ini, pikirnya.

Kulitnya secerah batu pualam. Bahkan wajahnya sangat halus seperti cangkang telur yang tanpa cela. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa rupa seperti ini dimiliki oleh seorang pembuat onar?

Kyuhyun menilik bagian lengan kanan yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Ia mengernyit. Ada beberapa bekas luka sayatan di sana. Oh, walaupun itu hal wajar—mengingat informasi yang ia tahu tentang Sungmin—tetap saja pemuda itu terkejut. Jarinya terulur untuk menyentuh bekas luka paling besar. Bentuknya sangat panjang dan menonjol. Seketika pikirannya melayang pada mata kuliah maserasi komponen dalam sebuah isolator. Serat kayu jika diurai bentuknya persis seperti luka ini jika dilihat pada mikroskop.

Ia kembali menemukan luka itu pada area tulang belikat Sungmin. Kali ini sepertinya bukan sayatan, melainkan bekas jahitan. Sangat panjang. Rasanya seseorang seperti habis memasukkan atau bahkan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Kyuhyun bergidik membayangkannya.

Hampir satu jam Kyuhyun asik menelusuri wajah cantik di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Sungmin bergerak ke kanan. Ia melenguh. Sepertinya efek obat bius sudah mulai hilang dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu pun tak sengaja tersenyum lega.

"Hey..." panggil Kyuhyun lembut, ketika kedua kornea kelam di sana sudah terbuka sempurna.

Sosok itu berkedip beberapa kali dengan gerakan lambat, mungkin tengah berusaha menyingkirkan kabut yang menghalangi pandangan. "Air..." ujarnya lemah.

Kyuhyun dengar itu. Dengan cepat ia menuang air dari botol ke dalam gelas kaca dan tergesa merobek plastik sedotan yang telah disedikan. Pemuda itu mendekatkan ujung 'pipa' plastik tadi dan mendorongnya agar sedikit masuk ke dalam mulut. Sungmin merespon dengan baik. Dengan segera ia menghisap cairan bening tersebut banyak-banyak sampai bisa membuat tenggorokannya kembali basah.

Alih-alih bertanya "Dimana aku?", sosok manis itu justru menyuarakan tanya "Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Lebih terdengar masuk akal, mengingat jaman sekarang siapa yang tidak tahu rupa sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini. Kau... pingsan." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Terlalu berbasa-basi. Ia khawatir, sehingga mengganti pernyataannya dengan pertanyaan "Perutmu masih sakit?"

Giliran Sungmin yang menggeleng, "Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan _gesture _barusan.

"Nanti saja bicaranya. Dokter akan segera datang."

Tapi pemuda itu tak menurut. Sepertinya air yang tadi ia minum sudah memberikan tenaga yang cukup untuk dirinya kini bisa bergerak dan berusaha bangun. Kyuhyun yang melihat langsung menahan tubuh Sungmin, "Jangan bergerak dulu. Nanti sakit lagi." ujarnya.

Niat baik itu ditolak. Sungmin menepis lengan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyentuh kedua bahunya. "Siapa kau?!" Sekarang nadanya membentak.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati dirinya terkejut karena sikap Sungmin yang berubah drastis, langsung salah tingkah. Haruskah ia memberitahu nama? "Kau... tidak ingat? Kita bertemu di _Jayu._ Aku melihatmu... datang... sambil kesakitan... lalu... kau pingsan. Jadi kubawa saja ke rumah sakit."

Sungmin mendapati lengannya tertancap jarum infus. Setelahnya, ia melakukan hal yang membuat Kyuhyun harus (lagi-lagi) membulatkan mata. Pemuda itu mencabut kasar selang infus. Seketika cairan berbau karat yang bercampur manis mengucur deras dan menodai _cover_ tempat tidur sampai ke lantai. "_Y-yah..._ kenapa dicabut?" Kyuhyun masih terkejut.

Sungmin seperti tak mendengarkan. Ia menarik gulungan perban dari atas nakas dan menggulung asal di bagian yang berdarah. Lalu menyibak selimut dengan asal dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Benar. Anak itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari rumah sakit. Sungmin berjalan tertatih tanpa alas kaki menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sudah lengang. Sedangkan di belakang, Kyuhyun mengikuti. Ia tadi masih sempat membenahi semua obat-obat penting hingga tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Hey! Berhenti! Isshh... _Yah, _Lee Sungmin!" teriaknya saat jarak mereka semakin terkikis.

Tak disangka pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang agak kepayahan karena harus menenteng beberapa bungkusan dan tas di lengannya. 'Darimana orang ini tahu namaku?' Sungmin membatin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjap bodoh saat ditatap seperti itu.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di pelataran gedung. Tak ada satupun orang di lobi rumah sakit. Bahkan petugas keamanan. 'Dasar rumah sakit umum!' Kyuhyun merutuk tanpa suara.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku?!" Sungmin kembali membentak. Suaranya sangat tinggi menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan begini!" Kini ia mengimbangi dengan suara bass yang (sama) tinggi.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" Sungmin kembali berlalu menyelami kegelapan malam di antara pohon-pohon mahoni yang berdiri tegak di kanan kiri jalan. Kedua lengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena desir angin tiba-tiba saja menyapa permukaan kulit hingga hampir menembus sampai tulang. Ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun frustasi. Kemudian berlari kencang hingga tangannya mampu mencengkeram pundak Sungmin.

Tapi...

"Aaaaakkhh... sakiiit... ini sakiiit... lepas... lepaskan!" Yang berteriak itu Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda—yang menurutnya—manis itu langsung memelintir pergelangan tangannya dengan keras. Ia merasakan persendian dibagian itu seperti akan lepas semua.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau siapa? Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku?!" Sungmin bicara sangat pelan. Dan. Tajam. Ia mendesis dan terlihat mengerikan.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Kyuhyun. Aaaah! Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud jahat. Sumpah! Kau kesakitan, jadi kubawa ke rumah sakit. Aaaakkkhh!"

"Lalu kenapa masih mengikutiku?" Sungmin semakin menekankan jari-jarinya ke tulang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena... karena biaya rumah sakit. Kau pakai uangku tadi." Kyuhyun bohong. Itu uang Siwon—kakaknya.

Akhirnya cengkeraman itu lepas. Seketika Sungmin membuang muka. Sikap waspada yang berlebihan tadi berganti dengan gugup. "Aku tak pernah minta kau menggunakan uangmu untuk menolongku." Masih mengalihkan pandangan, Sungmin mencengkeram bagian bawah kaus hitamnya.

"Lalu membiarkanmu mati dan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, begitu?!" Ia kesal. Tangannya mengusap-usap sebelah lengan yang terasa nyeri. Kyuhyun berpikir, sedang sakit saja sekuat ini, bagaimana jika sehat? Bisa-bisa tangannya langsung patah.

"Berapa?" Sosok itu bertanya pelan.

Kyuhyun sejenak berpikir, "Semuanya tiga ratus ribu won. Aku bahkan sudah membayar biaya rawat inapnya, tapi sekarang kau menyia-nyiakan semua dengan kabur." Ia mencoba berpura-pura sebagai orang yang sudah dirugikan dengan semua biaya rumah sakit.

Lama tak ada jawaban. Sungmin pun masih dengan sikapnya yang dingin, namun nampak sekali ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Aku... saat ini aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Berharap menemukan alasan lain. Walau bagaimanapun, ini menyangkut harga diri. Sungmin tak punya apa-apa selain hal tersebut. "Tapi... aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Nantinya itu kapan?" Kyuhyun semakin sadar bahwa makhluk 'indah' di hadapannya ini sudah terpancing.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tak akan kabur. Aku pastikan untuk membayar semuanya."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Ganti Sungmin yang frustasi. Laki-laki itu berteriak hampir membangunkan seluruh makhluk-makhluk kecil penghuni taman kota.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ketulusan kini mewarnai tatapannya. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah. Kalau kau masih tak yakin bahwa aku memang ingin menolong, setidaknya anggap saja aku harus tahu dimana kau tinggal. Jadi, kapanpun aku bisa menagih hutangmu. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin terlihat menimbang semua hal yang mungkin akan terjadi jika pemuda di hadapannya tahu di mana ia tidur. Dan setelah kesunyian yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Posisi keduanya masih seperti tadi, Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Sesekali matanya menyalang khawatir saat kaki tanpa alas itu menginjak bebatuan jalan dan kerikil tajam. Lee Sungmin berjalan pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Dinginnya malam ini seperti tak memberikan efek yang semestinya bagi tubuh berisi dan lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun tersebut. Sungmin justru berkeringat. Entah karena lelah akibat perjalanan jauh atau memang sedang menahan sakit. Yang jelas anak muda itu tak menyerah, sebelum akhirnya...

Sungmin terjatuh. Kedua kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang berat badan dan melawan jarak untuk sampai ke rumah. Dan tentu saja... Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam.

"Keras kepala." Kyuhyun berucap sambil mencoba meletakkan tubuh Sungmin di punggungnya. Dan berhasil. Untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu menggendong Sungmin menyusuri pinggir jalan kota. Ini memang belum lewat tengah malam. Tapi daerah ini sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Kemudian di sisa perjalanan hanya bisa merutuki apa saja yang orang-orang masukkan ke dalam tubuh hingga membuatnya diperlakukan seperti orang lemah seperti ini.

**oOo**

Sebuah kamar sewa sederhana. Bahkan lebih buruk dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon dulu pernah tinggal, sebelum kakaknya itu memiliki posisi yang bagus di kepolisian saat ini. "Kau tinggal sendirian?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengakrabkan diri walaupun ia tahu hanya angin yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sungmin duduk di atas ranjang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Kau sudah tahu dimana harus mencariku jika tak kunjung membayar hutang. Sekarang pergilah." Walaupun berkesan mengusir, namun nada bicaranya selemah kelinci yang diberi obat tidur.

"Apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar." Ia tak tertarik menanggapi pengusiran halus Sungmin. Perutnya ribut minta diisi. Terang saja... semenjak siang ia belum makan apapun.

"Tidak. Aku tak punya apa-apa. Pergi. Cari makan di luar saja." Seketikan perutnya kembali terasa sakit. Ia meringis dan kemudian merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit lagi?"

Tak dijawab. Namun Kyuhyun paham saat melihat wajah kesakitan Sungmin. Ia merogoh tasnya dan menemukan bungkusan berwarna putih, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan alat suntik. Sejenak memandangi benda di kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun ragu untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang merintih seperti itu membuatnya harus bergerak cepat.

Ia membaca seksama tentang cara pakai suntikan pada label di bungkusan, kemudian dengan perlahan mulai mempraktekannya. Pertama ia melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan alkohol, lalu dan membuka pipa penutup pada ujung jarum, kemudian menenggelamkan benda runcing tersebut menembus tutup botol untuk kemudian menarik bagian belakang suntikan agar memompa cairan masuk ke dalam tabung.

Setelah yakin takarannya sudah pas, jemari panjangnya menyentil beberapa kali dan mendorong stik sampai sedikit cairan memuncrat untuk memastikan tak ada gelembung yang tersisa dalam suntikan.

Sekarang adalah tahap yang penting. Kyuhyun ragu lewat mana ia harus memasukkan cairan antibiotik ini ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Pasalnya ia kesulitan saat memerikasa lengan putihnya. Lagi pula banyak sekali bekas luka, ini jelas tidak diperbolehkan.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai dengan posisi miring. Tangannya berusaha menurunkan celana _jeans_ yang pemuda itu kenakan. Sungmin menyadarinya, dan langsung mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, menolak pria itu untuk meneruskan aksinya.

"Diamlah, Lee Sungmin! Aku sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakitnya!" Kyuhyun tak akan kalah untuk saat ini. Ia memperkuat tangannya jika sewaktu-waktu Sungmin ingin memelintirnya lagi.

Namun akhirnya Sungmin mengalah. Ia kembali memegangi perut bagian kanan.

Sungmin merasakan dingin di pinggulnya ketika Kyuhyun mengusapkan cairan alkohol di sana. Tak lama berselang, rasa perih jarum suntik yang menembus permukaan kulit yang didapat. Karena proses itu hanya memakan sekitar dua detik. Rasanya hanya seperti digigit semut kecil. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil.

Obat tersebut bekerja sangat cepat. Hanya satu menit berselang, tubuh Sungmin terlihat melemas. Pemuda itu pun kembali tertidur.

**...**

**Sementara itu...**

"Kemana anak itu? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi ia tak juga membuat keributan." Seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan kumis dan janggut tipis tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Rencananya kali ini terancam gagal.

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya tanpa sebuah kerusuhan. Lalu bagaimana ini?"

Lelaki tadi hanya bisa memejamkan mata mengatur napas. Ia berjanji dalam hati, bahwa Lee Sungmin tak akan bisa lepas dari hukumannya untuk hari ini.

**oOo**

"Siwon-ah. Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua datanya. Persis seperti dugaan kita selama ini. Zat beracun itu lagi-lagi ditemukan. Jenisnya sama. Dan sepertinya pelaku memang orang yang sama." Seorang pemilik senyum menawan—bagi sebagian orang saja_,_ Lee Hyukjae. Ia tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon dengan membawa beberapa lembar dokumen.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang sama?" Siwon tertegun saat memeriksa berkas yang dibawa rekannya tadi.

"Kau masih ragu? Ini 'Polonium', Siwon. Bahan radioaktif yang tak akan bisa ditemukan di luar rumah sakit militer dan lingkungan penelitian. Siapapun warga sipil yang memilikinya adalah ilegal. Aku berani bertaruh hanya orang-orang profesional yang sanggup melewati radar benteng pasukan untuk bisa membawa racun tersebut keluar." Polisi bertubuh ramping itu masih bersikukuh.

"Motif, _hyung._ Kau tidak bisa melupakan hal penting itu. Pengusaha tempat prostitusi, pensiunan militer, dokter jiwa, bahkan pegawai bank biasa. Korbannya masih tampak acak, tak ada satupun yang terlihat berhubungan." Siwon menyanggahnya dengan raut frustasi. Kepalanya berdenyut sangat keras karena memikirkan hal ini.

"Lalu zat kimianya?" Hyukjae menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Siwon. "Aku sangat yakin hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memilikinya. Bahkan kurasa hanya satu orang.

"Siapa menurutmu?" Siwon menatap rekannya dengan tajam.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Aku belum memeriksanya. Aku rasa kepala kepolisian sangat alot untuk menangani surat izin penggeledahan arsip militer. Ini sudah satu bulan, dan si tua bangka itu malah mengambil cuti."

"Haaaahh~ ada yang bekerja sangat keras di sini... sementara di tempat lain mungkin tengah menikmati pemandangan puncak matahari terbit dengan segelas _wine_ bersama para wanita seksi." Siwon mengatakan hal itu sambil bersandar dan menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi maksudnya si tua itu sedang pergi berlibur?! DASAR GILA!" Lengan kokoh itu menggebrak meja hingga benda-benda di atasnya bergetar.

Siwon hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat kemarahan seniornya tersebut. "Aku memergoki asisten Han membawa tiket pulang pergi perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju. Jadi artikan saja sendiri."

"Aku berharap orang itu mati diserang hiu besar saat mencoba berenang di laut."

Dan seorang Cho Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar 'doa' yang keluar dari mulut Lee Hyukjae. Hmm... sedikit banyak, ia sebenarnya juga mengharapkan hal tersebut.

**oOo**

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi sekali?" Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tergesa memasang sepatunya.

"Aku ingin mampir menjenguk teman dulu sebelum ke kampus." sahutnya tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Masih sibuk dengan tali-tali sepatu.

"Yang kemarin itu?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi kau akan ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, _hyung._ Dia sudah pulang." Kini Kyuhyun baru menatap kakaknya. "Kemarin aku benar-benar dibodohi seorang perawat. Saat bertemu dengan dokter, dia bilang tak perlu operasi, hanya terapi antibiotik sudah cukup." Wajahnya dibuat terlihat kesal.

"Itu _sih_ kau saja yang memang bodoh." Siwon hampir tertawa. "Jadi mereka memperbolehkan temanmu pulang?"

"Hmm... tidak juga... dia bukan orang yang... suka dengan rumah sakit sepertinya."

Siwon tak bertanya lagi. Pagi ini ia sudah cukup kelewat cerewet—walaupun biasanya memang seperti itu. Terkadang ia sendiri heran kenapa adiknya bisa tahan dengan kebiasaannya yang sering 'berceramah'. "Mau kuantar? Aku berangkat agak siang pagi ini."

"Dengan mobil patroli? Eugh... tidak, _hyung,_ terimakasih. Berada di dalam sebuah kendaraan seperti itu di jalan Busan pagi-pagi bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk memulai hari." Kyuhyun bergidik membayangkannya.

"Kau berlebihan. Bersabarlah... mungkin dua bulan lagi tabunganku akan cukup untuk membawa pulang mobil baru. Makannya jangan boros!" Siwon bicara tenang sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya yang sudah terbakar matang dari dalam mesin _toaster._

"_Yes, sir!_" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, hampir menampakkan giginya yang rapi saat kakaknya menyebut soal mobil baru, "Aku adik yang paling hemat di muka bumi ini. Kau beruntung memilikiku, _hyung._"

"Pergi sana!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dengan tawa keras, dan baru bisa tak terdengar setelah pintu apartemen tertutup rapat.

**...**

**Distrik **_**Geolgun**_

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin yang tengah mencoba menguci pintu sebelum pergi. Pakaiannya cukup rapi, walaupun masih terkesan 'berandal'. Celana _jeans_ yang sangat pas di kaki serta kaus putih yang ditutupi sebuah _hoody_ hitam. Oh, jangan lupakan topinya yang juga berwarna hitam. Walaupun terlihat sudah sangat lusuh, wajah Sungmin tetap terlihat lebih bersinar di mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut, "Kenapa kau ke sini lagi?" Tidak membentak, namun ada kilatan kecemasan di matanya.

"Kupikir pagi ini kau butuh bantuanku untuk menyuntik obat lagi. Dan—" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah bungkusan besar di tangannya. "Aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau harus makan dengan benar, karena dokter mengatakan persentasi infeksinya kambuh lagi bisa sampai tiga puluh lima persen dengan pengobatan antibiotik."

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "Pergi." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau makan ini." Dengan tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mendekat dan merebut kunci yang masih digenggam Sungmin. Pria itu berontak dan berusaha mengambil kembali kunci rumahnya. Hal yang sia-sia karena Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Jam berapa ini?! Apa kalian tak punya kerjaan ribut-ribut sepagi ini?!" Karena suara tenor Sungmin yang berteriak terus, seorang tetangga di depan kamar keluar dan marah.

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah... sementara Sungmin sibuk berdebat dengan kata-kata kurang ajar dengan orang tua yang mengomel tadi, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamar. Ia segera menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam setelah sebelumnya membungkuk minta maaf, "_Harabeoji_, maafkan kekasihku ini ya..." Dan seketika itu juga si kakek langsung kembali ke dalam kamar mencari pertolongan pertama untuk sesak napasnya.

_Blam!_

"Sebenarnya apa mau, sih?!" Sungmin masih berteriak. Kini matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan bengis.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda tinggi tersebut justru berjalan ke arah meja dimana ia terkhir kali meletakkan obat-obat Sungmin. Dan segera kecewa setelah melihat isinya, "Kau tidak menyuntikkan obatnya. Kalau kambuh lagi bagaimana?" Kemudian menarik Sungmin dengan kasar untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

Sungmin menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. Bersiap untuk menghajar atau semacamnya. "Berani-beraninya kau—"

Tak disangka, Kyuhyun kini bereaksi. Ia membalasnya dengan melakukan cengkraman kuat dan menyingkirkan tangan putih itu dari kerah bajunya. "Ya. Aku berani." Pemuda itu memandang Sungmin tak kalah buas. "Kau tentu ingat masih berhutang padaku. Dan aku hanya mencoba membuatmu tetap sehat agar uangku bisa kembali. Mengerti?!"

Berhasil. Sungmin diam terpaku mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang berbaringlah. Aku akan menyuntikmu lagi."

"Tangan. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya di tangan?" Sungmin berujar kaku. Gugup.

"Tidak. Tanganmu penuh bekas luka. Aku tak menemukan tempat untuk menenggelamkan jarumnya." Kyuhyun terpaksa mendorong kasar agar lelaki di hadapannya terbaring menyamping.

Persis seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Cairan antibiotik tersebut mengalir melalui pembuluh darah dari pinggulnya.

Setelah itu pria dengan rambut hampir ikal tersebut terlihat sibuk mencari perabot untuk makan. Tangannya meraih mangkuk, gelas, dan sendok logam yang sudah berdebu. Berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan semuanya dan kembali untuk menempatkan 'sarapan' sehat yang tadi ia bawa.

Asap masih mengepul saat Kyuhyun menuang bubur dengan aneka lauk sehat dan sayuran di dalamnya. "Makanlah. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau untuk hari ini. Oh iya, aku menyimpan nasi instan dan salad di dalam lemarimu. Gunakan itu untuk makan siang. Malam nanti aku akan kembali ke sini untuk membantu menggunakan antibiotik lagi. Jadi jangan pulang larut. Aku tak mau kedinginan di depan pintu karena terlalu lama menunggumu."

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya diam. Ia menyuap perlahan makanan yang Kyuhyun suguhkan. Sangat enak. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali merasakan makanan selezat ini. Sungmin yakin ini bukan makanan mahal, atau buatan seorang koki terkenal yang mendunia. Hanya sebuah makanan olahan orang-orang pinggiran yang mengais rezeki di pinggir jalan kota Busan.

Tapi ia merasakan sebuah 'ketulusan'. Kekosongan hatinya sedikit teratasi seiring dengan lambungnya yang perlahan diisi dengan makanan sehat. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya memandanginya tanpa sedikitpun keinginan berpaling. 'Siapa orang ini?' 'Darimana ia datang?' 'Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu baik padaku?' semua pertanyaan masih enggan untuk ia sampaikan.

**Teratai itu terlihat sangat cantik di kolam yang kotor. Tapi, apa kau pernah mendengarnya berbisik dan menangis pada malam hari? Bunga malang itu selalu mengatakan 'aku tak pernah bahagia di sini'.**

**oOo**

Raungan mobil sirine kembali mengudara di jalan kota. Tujuan mereka satu, sebuah toko perhiasan. Sudah dipastikan ada laporan tindak kriminal di sana.

Siwon dan Hyukjae turun dari sebuah kendaraan patroli yang baru datang. Garis berwarna kuning yang membatasi masyarakat untuk melihat tempat kejadian lebih dekat sama sekali bukan halangan bagi kedua polisi muda tersebut. Dengan langkah tegap, mereka memasuki tempat kejadian perkara.

Bukan pemandangan etalase pecah dengan seluruh isinya yang menghilang. Terdengar wajar jika terjadi pada sebuah toko perhiasan. Tapi untuk kali ini, objek petugas adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terkapar dengan tubuh kaku dan seluruh tubuh berwarna keunguan. Ada jejak putih yang terlihat keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

Keracunan. Hipotesa awal.

Tak ada satupun barang berharga yang hilang.

Kemudian kesimpulan sebuah 'pembunuhan' terbetuk di kepala mereka.

"Pak, kami menemukan ini di depan toko." Seseorang menghampiri Siwon dan menyerahkan sebuah pemantik api dari logam. Terdapat inisial 'ISM' di salah satu sisinya. Sepertinya seseorang mengukir tanda itu sendiri.

"Periksa sidik jarinya." Siwon memerintah dengan nada mutlak.

Hyukjae mendekat, "Kau berharap dari pemantik itu? Sehari sebelumnya ada keributan antar geng di sekitar sini. Benda itu mungkin saja hanya milik salah satu berandalan."

"Entahlah." Siwon menggeleng. "Tapi bukankah hal sekecil apapun harus diperiksa? Aku tak mau kehilangan satupun lempengan _puzzle_ dalam kasus ini. Aku tidak terima jika penyelidikan kita dianggap bias."

"Kau benar." Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujui.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Wah, ternyata ff ini dapat respon baik.

Terimakasih ya untuk yang sudah berkunjung...

Jadi ini part lanjutannya...

Bagaimana? Mau berpendapat?

Ps : sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf. Ada kesalahan pada judulnya. Objek saya 'teratai' tapi malah menulis 'orchid' -_-. Jadi saya ubah, maafkan kebodohan saya yang keliru membedakan antara 'teratai' dan 'anggrek-orchid'. /bow/


	3. Lotus's Fear (Camouflage evidence)

"**Bloody Lotus"**

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Rate M**

**Crime/Romance**

**Desclimer : All 'Super Junior' cast belong to them self**

**Untuk karakter lain, murni fiksi dari author**

**Warning : Yaoi, out of chara, typo(s)**

**-enjoy!-**

* * *

**3. Lotus's Fear (Camouflage evidence)**

"_Hyung~_" Kyuhyun berbisik. "Kapan kita selesai? Aku... lapar..."

"Sssst!"

Mereka berdua kini berada pada baris ketiga tempat duduk. Di tengah-tengah ratusan jemaat yang menundukkan kepala dalam kekuhusyukan doa pagi hari ini. Saat ini seorang pendeta dengan balutan agung dan alkitab di sebelah tangannya tengah memimpin di mimbar sederhana dalam nuansa kudus yang mengharukan.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Doa pagi begitu lama karena seorang jema'at tiba-tiba saja maju dan melakukan pengakuan dosa pada seluruh mata. Mencengangkan... seorang... homoseksual...

Untuk pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Gereja menyediakan sebuah fasilitas 'pengakuan' yang rahasia, hingga hanya si pendosa, sang pendeta dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka? Pagi ini mungkin dirasa sangat spesial oleh seluruh jema'at.

Namun tidak bagi pemuda kurus dengan rambut hitam—hampir—kecoklatan di sana. Yang ia tahu, doa pagi ini sudah lebih lama dari jadwal yang biasa. Hatinya masih bisa bersabar dengan drama 'pengampunan' di altar gereja, namun tidak dengan perutnya.

Rasanya Tuhan tak akan menghitungnya sebagai dosa 'lalai', karena Tuhan tidak suka melihat umatNya kelaparan. Mungkin kira-kira seperti itu yang ada dalam kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**...**

**Dua Jam kemudian...**

"Apa orang itu tidak tahu dengan 'mendahulukan kepentingan orang banyak'? Seenaknya saja membuat pengakuan dan membiarkan jema'at menunda jam makan pagi. Kalau sampai ada yang pingsan bagaimana? Sarapan itu kan sangat penting untuk memulai hari. Hmm... sepertinya mulai minggu depan aku akan membuat Siwon _hyung_ bangun lebih pagi. Kami harus sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat ke gereja."

Kyuhyun bicara sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sedang di dekat sana, seseorang hanya menatap dengan mata lelah dan kantuk.

Ada di mana Kyuhyun saat ini?

Baik. Untuk hal ini pemuda tersebut mungkin sudah melanggar sendiri tentang peraturan 'mendahulukan kepentingan orang banyak—orang lain'. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang menikmati sarapannya di dalam kamar sewa milik Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaksa bangun dan membuka pintu kamar, karena saat itu, perbuatan Cho Kyuhyun pada benda kotak itu menjadi sangat tidak manusiawi. Sangat... mengganggu... pagi... yang tenang.

"Kenapa kemari lagi? Apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya aku akan mengembalikan semua hutangmu?" Lelah. Hanya itu yang tergambar dari melodi pita suara yang dikeluarkan.

"Cepat cuci muka, lalu makan ini." Kyuhyun lebih tertarik menawari sebungkus kimchi dan nasi hangat. Oh, ada kopi juga di dalamnya. Sarapan yang lumayan lengkap untuk seseorang seperti Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu diam.

"Hey, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Cepat cu—"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin memotong cepat. "Ini yang terakhir. Jangan datang lagi. Aku yang akan mengantarkan uangnya nanti."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia masih bertahan dengan makanannya. Menyesap sedikit air untuk membantu membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam tenggorokan terdesak masuk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa makanan di mulut mendadak hambar dan sulit ditelan.

"Kau dengar aku? Tak perlu setiap hari kemari. Aku tahu dimana kau tinggal, ini jadi tak akan merepotkan. 'Menagih hutang' bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu."

Perkataan tersebut memulihkan sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun. Pria tersebut menghela napas kesal. "Apa pagi ini aku benar-benar seperti seorang _dept-collector_, heuh? Seingatku... sepulang dari gereja, aku melupakan kakakku yang terus mengomel di jalan dan justru mampir ke toko makanan yang buka paling pagi untuk membelikanmu sarapan. Ini yang kau sebut 'MENAGIH HUTANG'?!

Sungmin menatap tak percaya. Pasalnya kini lantai kamarnya sudah dipenuhi dengan ceceran nasi dan noda warna kuning yang berasal dari bumbu _kimchi._ Dan... jangan lupakan kopinya. Gelasnya kini sudah kosong di atas genangan berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun tadi mengangkat bungkusan yang ia bawa, menyodorkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin, kemudian menghempaskan semua dengan cepat ke lantai kamar. Dia marah.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menghilangkan nafsu makanku pagi ini. Aku pergi!"

Mungkin hal konyol bagi Sungmin jika pagi harinya kedatangan seseorang tamu dengan suasana hati yang cepat sekali berubah—Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagi pemuda tinggi tadi?

Kyuhyun sangat kesal. Ia bahkan berpikir tak pernah ada 'teratai' yang protes jika seseorang bermain di kubangan air kotor tempatnya hidup.

**oOo**

Siwon terlihat memutar pena pada jemari-jemari panjangnya. Kedua bola mata bak elang masih tajam menyisir rentetan kalimat dalam laporan pembunuhan terakhir seorang wanita pada sebuah toko perhiasan milik korban sendiri. Tim forensik lagi-lagi menemui racun yang sama.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya Siwon mulai mengembangkan sedikit analisa. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, korban justru tampak seperti menenggak racun serangga. Karena tak satupun pembuluh darah yang pecah. Tak ada kegagalan fungsi organ atau rambut korban yang rontok sebelum waktu kematian. Gejala yang sangat persis ditimbulkan layaknya kanker stadium akhir harusnya timbul. Satu cara bagaimana 'polonium' bekerja membunuh seseorang.

Namun sekali lagi. Bukan hal itu yang ditemukan. Di dalam pikirannya sangat jelas. Korban hanya dibuat 'seolah' mati karena radioaktif dari zat tersebut.

"Siwon-ah." Rekan kerjanya tiba-tiba masuk, membuat pria itu tersadar dari ruang berpikirnya yang rumit. "Oh? Kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Siwon langsung pada inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau mungkin benar. Selama ini tim forensik hanya berpatokan pada penemuan awal mereka, karena tak dipungkiri polonium sangat dominan terlacak dari tubuh semua korban. Kematian mereka yang mendadak tak menggambarkan cara kerja bahan tersebut." Hyukjae terus mengoceh semenjak ia duduk.

"_Hyung, _kenapa mengulangnya lagi? Aku hanya tanya apa kau mendapatkan izin untuk otopsi lanjutan?" Siwon menatap malas senior di hadapannya. Penjelasan Hyukjae sudah berjam-jam berputar di dalam kepala, dan kini harus mendengar lagi dari mulut seseorang yang cerewet. Benar-benar kelebihan tenaga, pikir Siwon.

"Kenapa? Aku kan mengulang juga dengan sedikit tambahan." Pria itu sedikit tersinggung. "Ini..." Tapi kemudian memilih melanjutkan pembicaraan daripada harus kesal. "Tidak sulit untuk pengusaha prostitusi dan pegawai bank, karena tak ada keluarga yang mengambil jasadnya. Tapi untuk si dokter dan bekas tentara itu cukup sulit. Jasad mereka sudah dikremasi. Jadi kita hanya bisa bergantung pada keterangan orang-orang terdekat mengenai kondisi korban beberapa waktu sebelum kematian."

Siwon membuka catatan yang diberikan. Matanya langsung fokus. 'Kondisi kesehatan korban sangat baik bahkan jika dilihat beberapa jam sebelum mereka tewas'. "Aku mau malam ini eksekusinya." Putusnya cepat.

"Ya... ya... aku tahu kau pasti akan menginginkannya dengan cepat. Tiga korban sudah kita ketahui memiliki barang bukti yang disamarkan..."

"Dan jika yang dua kembali menghasilkan hal yang sama, kita tak perlu lagi repot-repot mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan militer. Tak ada apa-apa di sana." Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam laci meja, meremas, dan mengelurkan seluruh isinya—tembakau. "_Hyung, _persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan 'jalan-jalan' sebentar menikmati pemandangan desa.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul, "Aku tak salah merekomendasikanmu di tempat ini, Cho Siwon."

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

"I-S-M?" Siwon merebut kertas yang ditunjukkan rekan kerjanya.

"Haruskah kita memeriksa orang ini? Dia penjahat kecil yang manis." Hyukjae berujar sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Haaaah~ mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur memasukkannya dalam daftar pekerjaan.

"Biar aku yang menangani anak itu..." Kini wajahnya seperti memelas.

"Tidak, _hyung._ Wajahmu membuatku sangat yakin kau lebih memilih memperkosanya di ruang interogasi ketimbang memperoleh informasi yang berharga. Jadi tetap duduk tenang dalam ruang monitor dan tahan nafsu setanmu, sementara aku memeriksanya."

**oOo**

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aku di kamar, _hyung!_"

Siwon menyibak tirai depan pintu kamar adiknya. Bunyi gemerincing yang berasal dari ratusan batu giok dan kerang-kerang kecil mengudara lembut di telinga dua kakak beradik-tersebut. Pria dengan lesung pipit dalam itu tersenyum mendengar alunan musik tanpa harmonisasi dari banyak gerai penyusun hiasan pintu kamar. Kesamaan yang sederhana, apapun jika berhubungan dengan laut, dua bersaudara itu sangat menyukainya.

"Sedang apa?" Siwon mendekati. Mendapati adiknya dengan wajah beserta rambut yang kusut tengah menatap layar komputer.

"Seperti biasa." Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia menyahut sambil telunjuknya menaikkan kacamata yang sedikit merosot. "Hari ini harus diserahkan. Dan aku belum tidur sama sekali." Sudut matanya terlihat memerah tanda bahwa otot-otot di sana sudah diajak bekerja keras semalaman.

Siwon tersenyum, lengannya menepuk bahu sang adik dengan lembut. "Istirahatlah dulu. Kurasa dosen pembimbing tidak akan langsung membunuhmu jika pekerjaan ini belum sepenuhnya selesai."

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau salah besar. Aku mungkin akan lebih buruk dari sekedar dibunuh. Mereka. Adalah. Monster, untuk urusan 'menepati janji'." Berlebihan memang. Tapi memang hanya hal itu yang ada dikepala pemuda kurus di sana.

"Setidaknya sarapan. Aku membeli sesuatu tadi." Itu perintah sebenarnya. Tapi 'kasih-sayang' justru lebih dominan Kyuhyun rasakan. Tentu saja. Siwon adalah segalanya. Dia bahkan berperan lebih dari sekedar seorang kakak, sosoknya juga teman, bahkan orang tua di mata Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sebatang kara di dunia ini...

"Aku akan menyusul. Mandi sepertinya lebih penting untuk didahulukan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung membereskan semua pekerjaannya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa minat. Malas sekali hari ini jika dirinya harus ke kampus.

Matanya melirik tas selempang di atas tempat tidur. Terlihat sedikit gembung karena isinya pasti sudah terlalu banyak. 'Sepertinya aku harus sedikit berbenah', ujarnya dalam hati.

Dengan kasar ia membuka resleting tas dan menumpahkan semua isinya. Buku-buka catatan kecil, _fotocopy_ modul, beberapa literatur dengan sampul lusuh, pena berwarna-warni, seperangkat alat ukur dari logam, kamus, bahkan sampah-sampah sisa makanan ringan ikut keluar dan berhamburan di atas kasur. _Well,_ daripada harus melempar mereka di sembarang tempat, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyimpan di dalam tas untuk ia buang nantinya pada wadah yang benar.

Apa sikapnya bisa dikatakan 'suka kebersihan'? Entahlah, jika melihat semua hal yang keluar dari dalam tasnya kini, benda itu lebih seperti wadah-tepat-yang dimaksud—tempat sampah.

Ia memilah beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan sekedarnya. Hari ini hanya konsultasi. Ia tak butuh apapun selain buku catatan dan pulpen. Dan ketika tangannya mengumpulkan sampah-sampah plastik tadi, matanya menangkap (bekas) bungkusan alat suntik yang sangat ia kenal. Sontak pikirannya langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda 'pembuat onar' dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Dua sebutan yang tidak cocok untuk disandingkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi. Ia merindukan bunga 'teratai' itu. Kejadian tempo hari membuatnya bersikap aneh. Sungmin pasti berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah remaja labil.

"Haaahh~ sejak kapan kau jadi begitu peduli, Cho Kyuhyun?" Mendesah frustasi dan mengacak rambut yang memang sudah kusut. Tapi masih saja tersenyum.

**...**

**Sarapan...**

"Kau tidak pulang semalam?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan pengiring sarapan pagi mereka.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Tidak lihat berita? Ada pembunuhan beberapa hari lalu. Seorang wanita ditemukan tak bernyawa dengan seluruh tubuh berwarna biru. Keracunan."

"Eugh~ hentikan, _hyung._ Aku masih mau menghabiskan supnya." Rupanya Kyuhyun terlalu risih setiap kali kakaknya membahas soal kejahatan—terlebih pembunuhan—di antara pembicaraan santai mereka.

Siwon terkekeh geli, "Maaf... aku tak memikirkan jawaban lain kkk..."

Kyuhyun mencibir. Susah memang jika kakakmu adalah polisi. Tak ada hal baik dari cerita yang sering diperdengarkan. "Besok peringatan ayah-ibu. Kau atau aku yang beli perlengkapan?"

"Oh," Siwon sepertinya lupa. "Aku melupakannya lagi, Kyuhyun-ah." Benar, kan. Kini pria tersebut menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'minta-maaf'.

Sang adik hanya bisa mendengus. Tapi ia maklum. Siwon terlalu berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya. Hingga selalu melupakan setiap hal, baik itu penting atau hanya sekedarnya.

Tapi... sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun tak mengerti. Kenapa kematian seseorang harus diperingati? Para tetangga di tempat dulu dia dan keluarganya tinggal selalu menjawab dengan alasan 'agar yang hidup semakin bertambah kuat'. Hal yang sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun rasakan dampaknya, pemuda itu justru selalu merasa lemah jika 'mengingat' tentang kematian orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah... itu artinya aku yang harus belanja, kan?" Senyum getir tampak pada bibirnya yang tebal.

"Harusnya kau mengingatkanku dari jauh hari." Siwon berkata sambil masih menatap sang adik—yang sama sekali tak memandangya.

"Tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, _hyung._ Kau hampir selalu ingat jika waktunya sudah dekat. Seperti saat ini. Kurasa orang-orang di tempatmu bekerja lebih membutuhkanmu. Melayani masyarakat harus kau dahulukan."

Jawaban yang bijak, namun justru membuat Siwon merasa tak enak. "Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap mata sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku." lanjut Siwon.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tulus. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja." Lengan panjang miliknya bergerak mengalungkan tas pada perpotongan diagonal tubuh kurusnya. Bersiap untuk berangkat, "Aku pergi, _hyung._ Sepertinya akan pulang malam. Aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat nanti."

Lalu bunyi pintu yang ditutup pelan menjadi hal terakhir yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun pada sang kakak untuk momen pagi ini. Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang. Selalu seperti ini. Dia selalu berpikir apa adiknya itu sudah lupa bagaimana cara untuk marah.

**oOo**

Tubuh Sungmin menegang saat mendengar pintu kamar sewaannya diketuk. Siapa yang datang? Pemuda bermata indah itu bukan golongan orang-orang yang terbiasa menerima 'tamu'. Baginya kesendirian adalah fenomena paling aman dalam sepanjang hidup.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

Seseorang di luar sana sudah pasti benar-benar ingin menemuinya. Sudah hampir lima menit, Sungmin belum mau membukakan pintu. Wajahnya masih memasang raut kewaspadaan yang tinggi. "Siapa?" pertanyaan tersebut lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin!"

'Heuh? Suara itu', akhirnya kedua kakinya melangkah bermaksud membuka pintu.

"Kau—" Sungmin menemukan sosok tinggi dengan kulit pucat. Wajahnya menampakkan mulut tersenyum yang (sangat) lebar.

"Sungmin, _annyeong_! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku bawa ini untuk makan malam." Setelah itu langkahnya menyerobot tubuh Sungmin yang masih memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Tanpa izin, lelaki itu segera berkeliling ruangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk acara makan malam mereka.

Makan malam 'mereka'? Hmm... terdengar cukup manis.

Setelah kebisuan yang panjang, akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa bergerak cepat menutup pintu. Memastikan siapapun tidak melihat dirinya yang kedatangan tamu. Ia bergegas menghampiri pria yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya. Mencengkaram lengan Kyuhyun, dan menariknya berdiri. "Untuk apa kau ke sini lagi?" Sungmin berkata gusar.

Kyuhyun menautkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku bawa makanan. Kau pasti belum makan. Jadi kita sama-sama makan." Kata 'makan' terus diucapkannya dengan riang.

Sungmin semakin cemas, "Pergi." Suaranya kecil, namun tegas.

Tapi sepertinya tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mendengarkan. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Sungmin dan kembali berkonsentrasi mencari peralatan makan. "Haaahh~ waktu itu kuletakkan semua di sekitar sini. Hey, apa kau memindahkannya?" Seakan tak peduli, pemuda itu bahkan bicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kali ini lebih kasar. Sungmin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meraih bahu Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan lelaki itu pada dinding yang keras. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Matanya menatap nyalang, seolah memiliki kekuatan untuk menembus sampai pada titik alam bawah sadar seseorang di hadapannya. "Jangan seenaknya! Aku memang berhutang uang. Tapi ini sudah diluar batas dimana aku sudah tak bisa mentolelir sikap kekanakanmu. Paham?!"

"Kau masih marah dengan sikapku tempo hari?"

Sungmin menekan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih kuat. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Keheningan tercipta setelah gaung suara tenor mengudara di ruang kecil tersebut. Sungmin menatap tajam, dan Kyuhyun... anak itu tentu saja membalas. Sama sekali tak ada ketakutan di dalam berlian hitam miliknya. "Uang? Kurasa kau berhutang lebih dari sekedar tiga ratus ribu won, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berujar tenang. Persis seperti kebiasannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu... apa yang akan kulakukan jika waktu itu aku tak punya uang sepeserpun untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit?" Keseriusan hinggap begitu saja pada wajah yang biasanya terlihat ramah dan penuh rasa humor.

Sungmin diam saja. Tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu tak bisa menjawab, atau memang pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan terlalu retoris. Namun wajah itu masih setia akan raut waspada.

"Kau pasti berpikir akhirnya aku akan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanmu mati di dalam gang kotor dengan bau kenistaan di sana? Begitu, kan?"

"Aku tak akan mati semudah itu!" Sungmin berseru cepat.

"Ya. Ya. Senang mendengar hal itu, Lee Sungmin. Karena aku pun tak pernah menyukai bayangan dirimu yang sudah tidak bernapas."

_Dugh!_ "Jangan main-main denganku! Katakan apa maksudmu sebenarnya!" Kyuhyun meringis mendapati tubuhnya dihentakan kasar pada dinding. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi yang tadi itu cukup sakit.

"Hhhh~ walaupun harus pergi kesana kemari dan berlutut untuk meminjam uang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Saat itu... yang ada di dalam kepalaku hanya... kau bisa sembuh dan bangun, lalu menatap tajam padaku lagi seperti hari itu... juga saat ini. Kau puas?"

Lagi-lagi kalimat (luar) 'biasa' berhasil membungkam kekerasan diri seorang Lee Sungmin. Perlahan pertahanan lengannya mengendur. Hingga kini Kyuhyun tak lagi terpojok pada dinding kamar yang membuat punggungnya dingin. Helaan napas lega segera meluncur. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Rasanya itu bukan hal yang sulit, kan?"

Sungmin beringsut mundur. Dalam kepalanya masih berkecamuk berbagai hal yang tak mungkin ia ungkap pada pemuda kurus di hadapannya. Sulit? Rasanya memang tidak... untuk orang kebanyakan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah... Sungmin bukan orang-orang seperti itu. Dia... dirinya adalah sosok yang... sulit.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh pada Sungmin langsung berusaha menghampiri, "A-apa aku salah bicara?" ujarnya takut-takut.

Kemudian sisa waktu hanya digunakan Sungmin untuk diam. Kyuhyun benar-benar salah tingkah dibuatnya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Semenjak tak lagi membantu Sungmin menyuntikan obat, dirinya tak punya lagi alasan untuk singgah ke kamar sewaan sederhana ini. Untuk itulah, hal-hal konyol—seperti mengantar makanan—menjadi pilihan yang dirasa tepat agar dirinya bisa terus bertemu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan seorang di hadapannya kini. Untuk pertama kali ada seseorang yang menyita perhatiannya selain sang kakak di rumah. Tapi jika terhadap Siwon ia menjadi bagian yang harus dilindungi, terhadap Sungmin ia justru ingin sekali melindungi. Pemikiran bagus, bukan?

Tapi apa kalian pikir keduanya sama? Tidak, kawan. Ikatan darah bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibandingkan dengan hubungan apapaun. Dan percayalah... Kyuhyun tulus menyayangi si pembuat onar ini. Walau sampai sekarang ia tak juga menemukan alasan yang cocok bagaimana bisa bertingkah seperti ini.

Entah dia _gay_ atau hanya seorang yang bodoh. Kyuhyun masih belum ingin tahu lebih jauh. Yang jelas... berada bersama dengan Sungmin adalah kebutuhan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan walaupun dari saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Oke... berpikir tentang hubungan sesama jenis mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun belum bisa membayangkan Siwon menggantungnya di tiang bendera pelataran kantor polisi untuk penyimpangan moral yang selalu menjadi ketakutan setiap keluarga terhormat. Kyuhyun hanya sedang membutuhkan Sungmin. Pikirkan saja hal itu dulu!

Dan harapannya saat ini adalah... Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama... membutuhkan dirinya.

**oOo**

_Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!_

"Eric hentikan, Sungmin sudah kepayahan."

"Pertama. Meninggalkan jejak. Anak itu sudah tak lagi berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Lalu kedua. Ya Tuhan... setiap hari ada laki-laki yang mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya. Aku tidak ingin 'anak-anakku' tersesat." Sosok bersuara berat tersebut secara berurutan menyentuh kening, dada, kemudian bahu kiri dan kanannya. Sebuah simbol religius yang sangat kental. Siapapun yang sering melakukannya, orang akan menganggap bahwa sosok tersebut sangat dekat dengan Tuhan.

"Kita tak mengetahui dengan jelas siapa orang yang selalu datang itu." Lembut. Suara wanita. Menatap cemas kepada seseorang yang tengah memperoleh 'hukuman' di hadapan mereka.

Eric tak menyahut. Lelaki tersebut hanya berjalan mendekati Sungmin, kemudian berkata "Cukup!" dengan pelan. Dan langsung menghentikan dua orang yang tadi menghajar tubuh si pemuda manis.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu?" Eric berujar perlahan. Suara yang—kini—lembut sangat kontras dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah. Darah mengalir dari sudut pelipis kanan dan bibirnya. Bersandar pada dinding dengan peluh membasahi hampir seluruh permukaan kaus yang dikenakan.

"Jadi berkonsentrasilah. Kita tengah menjalankan tugas suci. Aku hanya tak ingin membahayakanmu dan 'anakku' yang lain." Sebelah lengan Eric, mengusap kepala Sungmin, menyingkap surai hitam yang hampir menutupi kedua mata indahnya. "Dan satu hal. Jangan pernah menemui anak laki-laki itu lagi. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya jika 'dia' juga termasuk umat Tuhan yang ingkar?"

Kini Sungmin menggeleng, wajahnya ketakutan. "Jangan sakiti dia Bapa. Kumohon. Kyuhyun hanya orang baik. Dia hanya menolongku di rumah sakit."

"Benarkah?" Eric menimang sebentar, "Tapi aku tak ingin ambil resiko. Kau 'putra' kesayanganku, Sungmin. Jadi berhenti bertemu dengannya! Sebagai imbalan, aku tidak akan mencari informasi apapun mengenai anak laki-laki itu. Kau mau berjanji?"

"Aku janji, Bapa. Demi Tuhan. Jadi jangan sakiti dia."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah berjanji pada Tuhan." Pria itu menoleh, kemudian berseru, "Donghae-ah~ Aku membebaskanmu sementara waktu dari tugas mengawasi rumah Sungmin. Jadi beristirahatlah."

Yang disebut namanya hanya membungkuk patuh.

"Yeseul-ah, obati lukanya."

**oOo**

Tengah malam. Ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk bersantai kini sudah berubah suasana menjadi lebih sakral. Beberapa meja altar disusun dengan beberapa tulisan-tulisan doa di atasnya. Berbagai jenis makanan seperti arak, sup _taro,_ daging sapi, ikan, buah , dan tiga jenis sayuran berbeda warna serta kue beras sudah tertata rapi dalam mangkuk-mangkuk keramik.

Aroma terapi alami bercampur dengan bau dupa yang menyengat menambah kesan magis pada ruangan tersebut. Hari ini... tepat sepuluh tahun dimana Tuhan dengan segala kuasanya telah merenggut dua orang terkasih dari kakak-beradik keluarga Cho. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah kehilangan, namun bukan juga sebuah perjalanan panjang bagi mereka agar bisa melupakan kebahagiaan bersama keluarga yang hanya sebentar mereka rasakan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun menyapa kakanya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar. Mereka berdua begitu terlihat segar dan tampan dengan setelan jas hitam.

Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun berdiri hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Lalu kemudian membungkuk saling memberikan salam. Selanjutnya menuang arak dan terlihat khusyuk membaca doa.

Ritual selanjutnya, Siwon—sebagai anak tertua—memberikan sujud dua kali. Yang kemudian diikuti Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Semua dilakukan tanpa canda yang biasa hadir pada dua bersaudara tersebut. Terakhir. Keduanya melakukan sujud secara bersamaan sebagai simbol ritual mengantar arwah sampai tahun berikutnya. Tinggal besok pagi, mereka harus membakar semua kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan doa sebagai jalan agar harapan bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Tadi aku melihatmu di _Geolgun. _Tempat siapa?" Siwon membuka percakapan. Mereka kini tengah menikmati makanan persembahan dan arak yang tadi disajikan. Ini juga bagian penting dari ritual, karena melambangkan berkat dan rezeki yang baik bagi keluarga.

"_Eoh?_ Oh, itu... temanku. Dia... orang yang waktu itu sakit." Kyuhyun seakan ragu dengan jawabannya. Ia gusar, apakah kalimatnya sudah tepat? Masih belum terlalu jauh kan untuk memperlihatkan bahwa semuanya biasa saja?

"Kau terlalu sering mengunjunginya. Apa dia memang tak punya keluarga yang mengurus?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Suasana hening lagi, masing-masing sibuk dengan santapan dan pikirannya sendiri. Walaupun sejauh ini Kyuhyun masih bisa menghindar, tetap saja suatu saat Siwon akan curiga. Oh, bukan curiga, lebih tepatnya ikut simpati. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kakanya itu akan bersikeras untuk bertemu pada 'kawan' malangnya.

Bukan bermaksud untuk berbohong. Pemuda itu hanya belum siap memberi tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya berteman dengan 'berandalan' yang 'manis'.

Kyuhyun tersedak. Salahnya terlalu banyak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut hingga akhirnya saluran napas ikut andil dalam 'membantu' menyerap makanan. Secepat mungkin lelaki itu beranjak dan mengambil segelas air mineral di dapur.

Tubuh jangkungnya bersandar pada meja makan. Salah satu lengan memegang gelas kaca yang isinya tinggal separuh. Kyuhyun terlihat mengatur napasnya untuk menetralkan semua persendian di kerongkongan. Bagian itu sempat terasa sakit dan panas tadi.

Saat mengedarkan pandangan, ia menangkap beberapa barang-barang di atas meja. Terlihat biasa memang. Hanya sebuah serpihan kaca, kenop pintu dari logam, dan pemantik. Yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun adalah bahwa benda-benda tersebut terbungkus plastik bening.

"_Hyung,_ kau membawa barang bukti ke rumah?" Ya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu 'barang' macam apa yang dibungkus seperti itu.

"Jangan kau keluarkan barangnya dari plastik, Kyu. Nanti sidik jarimu tertinggal." Siwon hanya berteriak—memperingatkan—dari ruang tengah. Tak sampai harus berlari panik dan segera menyembunyikan benda-benda itu karena adiknya bukan anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun.

"Aku tahu." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Lengannya terulur pada benda yang dirasa paling bagus diantara ketiga bungkusan. Kyuhyun bukan perokok, tapi ia ingat ayahnya adalah pecandu nikotin berat. Dulu dirinya sering bermain pemantik api dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukiran. Ayahnya mengkoleksi semua itu. Tapi sayang semenjak kepergiannya, benda-benda itu dibuang entah kemana oleh sang kakak. Bahkan ia pun tak pernah bertanya.

Kyuhyun membolak balik pemantik tersebut. Ia mengamatinya lama hingga tersadar ada sebuah ukiran di salah satu sisinya. "I-M-S. IMS?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sebuah inisial nama? Atau organisasi?" kemudian mulai bermain tebak-tebakan. Pemuda itu tak begitu suka dengan permainan memecahkan kode, tapi setiap minggu ia tak pernah melewatkan serial '_Detective Conan_' di televisi. Manusia yang aneh.

"Kau mendapatkan inisial?" Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah lalu duduk sambil mengajukan pertanyaan tiba-tiba.

Siwon yang saat itu tengah meneguk secangkir arak hampir saja tersedak. "_Yah!_ Kau tidak bisa untuk tenang sedikit, Kyu? Selalu saja mengagetkan orang." sungutnya.

Seakan tak peduli dengan protes, Kyuhyun terus bertanya. "Apa kalian sudah memeriksanya? Orang pada inisial di barang bukti?"

"Apa-apaan anak ini? Sejak kapan jadi begitu peduli pada kasus pembunuhan?"Siwon bergumam pelan pada diri sendiri. Ia sangat 'tahu' adiknya adalah sosok yang tak bisa ditebak. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut lah yang membuat sang kakak jadi 'tidak tahu' apa-apa saja yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Katakan saja, sudah atau belum?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Issshh... sudah... sudah... kau puas?!" Akhirnya Siwon menyerah.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya penjahat kecil yang kebetulan membuat onar sehari sebelum penemuan mayat. Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Kini Siwon mulai serius. Tak ada yang boleh luput dari analisis matanya walau sekecil apapun berkaitan dengan kasus yang tengah ia tangani.

Kyuhyun merubah raut wajahnya yang semula antusias menjadi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Atau 'kecewa' sepertinya. "Heuuuhh... tidak seru. Kupikir sudah bisa menangkap pelakunya." Anak itu mencibir. Kemudian lengannya kini sibuk memasukkan beberapa makanan ke dalam sebuah kantung berukuran sedang.

Siwon yang melihat gelagat adiknya pun hanya bingung, "Itu untuk apa? Kau mau memberi makan pada seseorang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk . "Berbagi sedikit tak apa, kan? Lagipula ini terlalu banyak untuk kita berdua. _Hyung, _besok kau yang bakar kertas doa ya. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"_Yah! Yah, _Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau kemana?! Ini sudah pukul dua pagi!"

Seakan tak ada artinya, Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan dari Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

**oOo**

Sungmin lagi-lagi harus terkejut mendapati seseorang 'bertamu' ke tempat tinggalnya. Orang yang sama. Duduk dengan posisi memeluk kedua lutut dan kepala yang terbenam di antaranya. 'Apa-apaan orang ini?' pikirnya kesal. Dan... oh! Jangan lupakan pakaiannya yang terlalu... rapi. Walaupun pemuda ini tertidur di pinggir jalan gang-gang distrik, orang-orang hanya akan menganggapnya 'orang kaya yang mabuk' alih-alih menyebut sebagai gelandangan.

Ini tidak baik. Sungmin mulai berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sangat aneh. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko bertemu saat ini. Hingga kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi, membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung tidur karena lelah, dan juga... kesakitan.

Namun sepertinya ini bukan hari baik untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun terbangun. "Lee Sungmin!" panggil pemuda itu cepat. Tubuhnya meluncur menghalangi Sungmin untuk pergi lagi. Dengan sedikit langakah gontai ia mencengkeram pundak Sungmin dengan kuat. "Mau kemana lagi? Aku menunggumu hampir—" Ia melirik arloji besar di pergelangan tangan kanan. "—tiga jam. Ya Tuhan. Kau dari mana saja? Kupikir setelah aku pulang tadi sore kau langsung tidur. Ternyata kau pergi. Darimana?"

Tak satupun berondongan pertanyaan tersebut dijawab. Sungmin diam. Jika sebelumnya ia selalu menatap bengis kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kini pemuda itu hanya ingin membuang muka, tak ingin menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Euughh~ siapa di luar?"

Keduanya menoleh. Sebuah suara serak muncul dari dalam sebuah kamar tepat di depan mereka. Masih ingat dengan si kakek tua yang marah-marah? Ya. Sepertinya pendengaran orang itu sangat sensitif. Terbangun hanya karena suara Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu keras.

Kyuhyun menganggap ini tidak baik, "Berikan kuncinya. Kita masuk ke dalam."

Tak disangka ternyata Sungmin menurut. Suara gemerincing kecil terdengar saat ia memberikan kunci kamarnya pada Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Kau darimana, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memulai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Mulai detik ini segala yang kau lakukan menjadi urusanku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Perkataan tersebut sontak membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang sebagian masih tertutup topi. Dan terang saja sebuah memar di sudut bibirnya kini terpampang jelas. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat pekat itu membelalak.

Lengan Kyuhyun terulur. Jemarinya meraih wajah Sungmin dan menahan di sekitar dagunya untuk melihat lebih jelas sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai luka. "Ini apa? _Yah,_kau berkelahi?!"

Sungmin menepis kasar. "Kubilang bukan urusanmu! Cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta di sini?!" Ia menghempaskan topinya dengan kasar ke lantai. Hal ini membuat pria yang bersamanya kini dapat dengan jelas melihat lebih 'banyak' luka memar.

"Aku akan membersihkan luka-lukamu dulu. Baru kita bicara."

Tidak sempat mencegah. Sungmin hanya menatap punggung tegap tersebut yang saat ini sibuk mengisi sesuatu dalam wadah. Mengobrak-abrik lemari kaca di kamar mandi dan menemukan sebuah handuk kecil. Dari sana pula pemuda itu menemukan sebotol cairan antiseptik untuk ia campurkan pada baskom berisi air. Lalu keluar setelah semua 'peralatan' yang dibutuhkan sudah lengkap.

"Ayo duduk." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang kemudian ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, sedang tangan kanan merogoh saku _hoody_ hitamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang tidak begitu tebal. "Ambil ini. Dan jangan pernah datang lagi kemari!"

Zamrud hitam Kyuhyun memandang sendu amplop yang disodorkan padanya. Bukannya tidak tahu apa isi benda di sana. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh jika hanya untuk sekedar menebak bahwa isinya adalah uang. Sungmin berusaha melunasi hutang-hutangnya saat di rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah menambahkan sedikit. Rasanya cukup untuk semua makanan dan bantuan yang kau berikan padaku. Jadi sekarang per—" Belum selesai pemuda itu berucap, Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya terkejut.

Pria dengan kulit sepucat salju tersebut merebut amplop dari tangan Sungmin. Hal selanjutnya adalah yang paling membuat mata bulat di sana semakin terlihat membesar. Kyuhyun membuka jendela dengan satu hentakan kasar, kemudian membuang apa yang menjadi 'objek' mereka tadi.

Kyuhyun membuang uang tersebut ke jalan.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku membuang uangmu. Jadi sekarang kau tidak punya sepeserpun untuk membayar hutang."

Sungmin seakan ingin berteriak dan melempar semua benda ke arah manusia bodoh yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi ia bertahan, tubuhnya berbalik, hendak keluar untuk memeriksa apakah dirinya masih punya kesempatan untuk menemukan uang itu kembali.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Siapapun itu, Sungmin yakin dia berniat mencegahnya. Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik dan dengan gerakan cepat langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Pria tersebut terpelanting, tubuh kurusnya jatuh membentur lantai.

Tak hanya sampai di situ. Sungmin mendekat, memungkinkan dirinya untuk meraih kerah jas hitam Kyuhyun yang masih rapi. Ia mencengkram dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan yang lain terkepal dan berulang kali menghantam wajah korbannya.

_Bugh!_ "Aku sudah berusaha membuat semuanya mudah."

_Bugh!_ "Tapi kau... kau tak pernah mendengarku."

_Bugh!_ "Apa dengan bersikap_ sok _suci, lantas seseorang akan menyukaimu? Membiarkan kau bertindak sesuka hati? BENAR BEGITU, HAH?!"

_Bugh! Bugh! BUGH!_

Sudut mulutnya sudah robek. Darah segar mengalir dari jaringan yang terkoyak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya sakit. Dunia terasa berputar di matanya. Semua fokus hilang berganti dengan derai rasa perih di sekitar tulang pipi dan bibirnya. Pada titik itu, Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika wajahnya hancur. Benar-benar pukulan yang keras.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Sungmin hanya menyender pada kaki ranjang dengan napas tersengal dan peluh di wajah. Sesekali sebuah cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuknya. Untuk pertama kali... dalam sekejap saja... dadanya terasa nyeri ketika tengah menghajar seseorang. Pemuda itu berpikir dirinya pasti sudah gila. Tak pernah sesakit ini. Sungmin bersumpah, Demi Tuhan, rasanya tak pernah sesakit ini.

**Pikirnya aku teratai yang cantik. Dia ingin mengambil dan membawaku pulang. Dia ingin berenang untuk meraihku. Tapi kolamnya sangat kotor. Dia pasti tak sanggup melihat sampai ke bagian dalam air. Jangan mendekat... airnya akan menyakiti mata dan membuat gatal tubuhmu. **

**Jangan menghampiriku... karena aku pasti menjauh akibat riak yang kau timbulkan itu. **

.

.

**...**

**Satu jam setelahnya...**

"A-a-ahh... ssshh... sakit... pelan-pelan sedikit..."

Pemandangan di dalam kamar kali ini sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sungmin terlihat tengah menekan luka memar di wajah seseorang dengan handuk basah. _Well,_ artinya Kyuhyun tadi justru mempersiapkan 'obat' untuk dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar kenyataan yang entah akan membuat seseorang memandang iba, atau justru tertawa.

"Jika setelah ini kau masih berani datang. Aku sungguh akan membunuhmu." Pada kalimat terakhir, Sungmin menekankan handuknya pada luka dengan keras, hingga membuat pemilik wajah berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tak akan tega membunuhku." Kyuhyun masih keras kepala.

"Siapa bilang? Aku bahkan sering membuat orang cacat permanen. Lebih buruk dari sekedar mati." Ancam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit merinding mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Hening sejenak. Hanya suara percikan air yang timbul saat jemari putih Sungmin memeras handuh di atas permukaan air dalam wadah plastik.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Bibirnya masih sakit saat membuka mulut terlalu lebar.

"Pada kenyataannya, kau yang seharusnya membenciku."

"Tapi aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Aku bukan teman yang baik."

"Aku tahu."

Sungmin berhenti. Seharusnya ia tak terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun. Mau ditutupi seperti apapun, ia masih ingat bahwa pertemuan mereka bukan saat dirinya sekarat. Tapi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Pemuda di hadapannya kini sudah memandangnya dengan lekat saat mereka berada di kantor polisi. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun sudah tahu reputasinya di mata para petugas di sana.

"Aku bahkan tahu kau sudah diperiksa kepolisian atas kasus penemuan mayat di dalam toko perhiasan."

Bagai tersambar petir, Sungmin memebelalak lebar. "K-kau... apa?"

Bukan menjawab, Kyuhyun justru meraih sebuah sendok logam dari atas meja. Menelusuri lekukannya hingga menemukan sebuah ukiran di sana. "Ini kan yang membuatmu diperiksa? Kakakku adalah polisi yang menangani kasus itu. Aku tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu dengan inisial nama seperti ini. Aku mengingatnya. Karena sebelumnya memang sudah pernah melihat ini."

Kyuhyun mengungkap semua seakan tanpa beban. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sesak seakan melanda. Hingga tanpa sengaja meremas keras ujung kaus hingga kusut.

"Tapi aku lega saat kakakku mengatakan bahwa kau hanya memang seseorang yang terlibat dalam perkelahian di depan toko sehari sebelumnya. _Yah,_ jangan berkelahi lagi. Kau bisa saja terlibat hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar tawuran. Seseorang bisa dihukum berat walaupun dia hanya berada pada tempat dan waktu yang salah." Kyuhyun meraih wadah plastik dari genggaman Sungmin, kemudian bergegas membawa benda tersebut untuk dibersihkan.

Sementara itu...

Seseorang berbisik dalam hati...

'Kyuhyun-ah... waktu dan tempat yang salah. Aku memang harus berada di sana...'

**oOo**

**Diskotik, pukul 00.12 KST**

"Kau tidak pulang?" Siwon berteriak. Suara bising _sound system_ dari hentakan musik _club_ malam itu membuatnya harus menarik urat leher agar pembicaraannya terdengar.

"Tidak. Aku ada kencan~" Hyukjae menjawab sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama hentakan nada.

"Pria mana lagi sekarang?"

"Eeeyy... jangan seperti itu. Kali ini mungkin aku akan serius."

"Dasar gila! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu untuk orientasimu yang tidak normal?"

"Cho Siwon. Tuhan sudah melahirkanku seperti ini. Jadi jangan protes."

"Aku masih akan mendoakanmu untuk bisa sembuh, _hyung._ Jadi berhati-hatilah."

Hyukjae hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum meninggallan Siwon. Ia menembus tubuh-tubuh yang senantiasa meliuk di lantai dansa. Mencium aroma alkohol, ekstasi, dengan campuran seks bebas. Namun hari ini dia sedang tidak bertugas. Jadi semua itu tak dipedulikan. Dunia malam selalu menjanjikan sebuah panorama unik untuk menjauhkannya dari bayangan tubuh kaku mayat-mayat korban pembunuhan. Malam ini dirinya hanya ingin melupakan segalanya.

Seseorang yang tengah dicari akhirnya terlihat. "Disana kau rupanya." Ia berjalan semakin mendekat, kemudian dengan sapuan lembut lengannya merangkul seorang pemuda di sana. "Sudah lama menungguku?"

Sosok tersebut menoleh, dan tersenyum manis.

"Donghae-ah... kenapa kau selalu terlihat begitu manis?"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Wah, maaf untuk update nya yang lama.

Komputer saya habis rusak.

Jadi harap maklum.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir serta semua apresiasinya.

Saya akan kembali chapter depan...

Mudah-mudahan tidak akan lama.

Terimakasih /bow/


End file.
